Midnight Dreams
by FatalBeautyx3
Summary: Jacob decides it's time to go home. On his way back, he encounters someone in the forest and she is just has damaged as him. Can Jacob help her? Will she help Jacob get over Bella? Or is she worse for him- Can something so wrong be so right?
1. Bittersweet

Author's Note: I kept hitting a writer's block while writing my first story, so I decided to rewrite it. This story is based off the same idea I had, but taking it in a different direction. I decided that it wasn't necessary to start all the way from Twilight.

This is by no means my version of "Breaking Dawn". Although this does take place after "Eclipse" it is more of Jacob's story. Don't worry Edward and Bella fans, they are part of the story, too!

Disclaimer: I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer, she's amazing. And I don't own any of her characters. Thought I'd put this here and get it over with.

Sorry this chapter is kind of lengthy with lots of descriptions. There's not alot of dialoge. That comes later.

Enjoy and PLEASE review :)

**Bittersweet**

My feet began to slow to a stop. I had been running for days now—possibly even weeks. Shoving all other thoughts to the back of my mind, I had focused solely on the cool wind stinging my face and the crunch of the ground beneath my feet. The voices of the pack hadn't bothered me. Whether I was too far to hear them, or I was very good at blocking them, their thoughts hadn't troubled me during my escape.

The pain I felt was gone, not permanently, but at the moment it was gone. I didn't want to think about _her_. If I thought her name, I was afraid the agony and the longing would rip me in half. _She loves you, but it's not enough. She loves him more. _I shook the memory of her out of my head. Did it really matter any more? I had to forget about her somehow.

I wasn't sure where I was. At some point I had turned back around and headed towards home. How far was I from La Push? I wasn't sure. Did I want to go back? I wasn't sure about that either.

Phasing back, I began walking through the trees. I could hear the chirping of birds and the bustling of forest creatures. The sky was covered in light gray clouds, it was dark but a faint glow was visible through the cover. I judged it was just breaking dawn by the light. My stomach grumbled loudly. I had literally lost track of everything, almost completely disconnected my mind from reality. In human form, my throat burned from lack of water.

In the distance I could hear a rushing stream. Exhausted, I changed my direction and headed towards the sound. The terrain began to become rough, lurching up and down. For a normal human, it would've been difficult to walk, but for me it was easy. After a few minutes of walking I caught a heavenly scent. It was floral, wafting in the wind. I stopped in my tracks. The aroma was so sweet and alluring. What kind of flower could produce such a beautiful scent?

Curious, now, I began to walk quicker as I approached a large hill. I could see a break in the forest approaching as I restrained from running up the steep landscape. The scent was so much stronger now, enthralling. I inhaled deeply letting it fill my lungs. I pushed through the trees faster and approached the top of the hill. As I stepped out of the trees I approached a small valley. Cutting through two hills was the bubbling stream I had heard.

Standing there, the aroma surrounded me, filling me with its heavenly scent. My eyes raked across the valley for the source. There was a colorful array of flowers, violets, pinks, yellows, and blues. And there was also a girl sitting next to the sparkling stream. She was staring off into the trees, dazed and probably daydreaming. All of sudden she laughed, a tinkling, musical laugh. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Scared I looked around, but there was no one else—just her and me. Surprisingly, she was unaware of my presence.

I stood there in awe, too scared and shocked to move. She had long, dark brown hair that waved down her back and spilled across her shoulders in silky tendrils. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her thin arms hugging them close. Her smooth, pale skin glistened softly in the dim light. She was smiling, a warm, inviting smile. Every thing about her was perfect and beautiful.

In a quick, graceful, movement she sat up straight and turned to look towards me. With her lovely smile still in place, her wide, slanted eyes stared straight at me smoldering, a warm honey color. Her tiny face had an exotic quality and staring straight at her, her beauty was even more overwhelming. Then, it hit me. Like a giant wave crashing over me, our eyes locked and I knew.

My breath caught in my throat, time stood still, the earth stopped revolving, and all that mattered to me was her—sitting in such breathtaking beauty. Not two seconds had passed, as we gazed into each others eyes, when suddenly her smile dropped. Realization overcame me. Not only had I imprinted, found my other half, but I had fallen in love with a vampire—my enemy. I didn't need to take a step further to see what she was. She knew also, I could tell by the look on her face. Her gorgeous honey eyes were filled with the sweetest sadness.

Standing up gracefully she began to walk towards me and I eagerly did the same. We met at the foot of the hill, inches away from each other. I longed to reach out and touch her, to hold her in my arms. This sudden impulse shocked me, had I not realized what she was? I knew that my natural instinct _should_ be to rip her to shreds, but it didn't matter to me anymore. All I wanted was _her_.

Pain and sorrow colored her beautiful face. She was petite, tiny compared to my massive self. I looked down into her blazing golden eyes, almost a foot below mine. Suddenly her lips curled into a smile and she laughed the same sweet melodic laugh again. I laughed with her, committing the sound to memory. Her small, delicate hand reached out, hesitantly, and touched my cheek.

As I suspected, her hand was cold. Her touch sent an electric shock through my body. The urge to embrace her was so achingly strong—she was so close I had trouble controlling myself. She sighed and the sweet aroma hit me again. It was her—_she_ was the source of the delicious scent. Instead of reeking of a repulsive smell like the other bloodsuckers, she smelled absolutely lovely.

Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and took a step back. Her beautiful face was crumpled in pain. The longing to comfort her and hold her washed through me again. But I knew the truth—we could _never_ be together. She knew this, too, as she stepped farther away from me. "Wait…" I spoke aloud for the first time, reaching my hand toward her.

She smiled weakly and responded in a smooth, muted whisper, "I'm so sorry." Her voice, although a whisper, was more dazzling than her laughter.

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears. An unnatural breeze swept by me. When I reopened my eyes she was gone. _I didn't even know her name._


	2. Invitation

Author's Note: I decided I'm going to try and write a couple more chapters. I do realize it's hard to write a review for a story when there's only _one_ chapter to base your judgments off, so I'll try to get the story rolling more before I start expecting any feedback.

Still, it'd be very much appreciated if you could **read and REVIEW! **:) Even if you don't like my story, and you absolutely HATE IT. I still want to know! PLEASE and THANK YOU!! (Constructive criticism is welcome)

I might be posting chapters 3 and 4 up today or tomorrow, we'll see how fast I can rewrite and edit! Of course, after tomorrow night (August 1st) I won't post up anything more until I finish "Breaking Dawn" :)

**Invitation**

I ran away and didn't stop for anything. With each passing second, I pushed my legs faster and further away. At the rate I was going, I made it home in less than a minute; running with more speed than normal—and for me "normal" was already inhumanly fast.

Moving to Forks was never my idea. I simply went along with it to please Anna and Henry, my "parents". They promised we'd stay here for a couple years and that the frequent rain and overcast and local wildlife proved to be suitable for our lifestyle. Henry even got a job at the local hospital. I knew they were right, so I didn't put up a fight. Besides, it wasn't worth it. Anything to make them happy, they've already given me so much.

I hesitated as I approached our large new home. The sight of it brought me to the present and brought _him_ back into my mind.

After first arriving in Forks, I set off to explore the surroundings. I ran into a secluded valley with a lovely stream cutting through it. The place made me smile, it was my own sanctuary. One minute I was sitting alone and the next thing I know a boy—or man really—appears out of nowhere. I had been so lost in my daydreaming that I barely noticed him. When I finally did realize another person was with me, it barely took a second to recognize what he was.

A werewolf.

At first, my body acted of its own accord. A sense of adrenaline and alertness filled me automatically. I was ready to spring and attack. But, strangely enough, I didn't feel the _need_ to defend myself. I had heard stories about werewolves before, but I didn't feel a sense of danger from this one. Actually I was sort of _fascinated _by him. I wasn't sure if that made my situation better or worse. I'm such a fool.

Either way, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Admittedly, my first impression of him was his physical features—tall, dark, muscular, and strikingly beautiful. He looked fully grown and mature, but it was clear to me that he was still young. I had been so caught up in his magnificence that at first I failed to fully acknowledge what he was.

What disturbed me even more was the overwhelming power that shook me when our eyes met. The phrase _love at first sight_ immediately popped into my mind when trying to describe to myself what had happened. In reality, it was too cliché—how could I possibly be in love with someone I've only made eye contact with? And a _werewolf_ at that! Internally, I cringed at the thought. But when I looked into his eyes, the force pulled me, like gravity, toward him instead of pushing away like it should. It didn't make sense. We were natural enemies. And yet, I was still drawn to him.

Still dazed by my previous encounter, I walked up the porch steps knowing Anna would have already heard my arrival. Henry had already gone to the hospital and Anna was most likely done unpacking by now. A slight pang of guilt hit me as I walked in. She had put everything in place by herself. I spotted her dark hair behind the couch where she was reading. "Lily, sweetie, you're back! How do you like Forks?" She inquired as she set down her book.

"I'm not really sure yet." I grimaced, creating a mental image of the beautiful, mysterious boy.

She laughed at the clear sincerity in my voice. I felt a frown form as I slumped down next to her onto the oversized couch, letting my form mold into the furniture. Anna was always lending a listening ear. I knew I could divulge my heart's deepest secrets to her without fear of her betraying me. She was the most trustworthy person I'd ever met.

And she was my mother, not in the biological sense, but a mother and friend to me nonetheless. Even though we aren't related in any human way, our similar appearances could fool anyone. Her hair is much darker than mine, but we have comparable nose structures and the same slanted eyes. And of course, our outer appearances marked us for what we were—with our unusually pale skin, golden eyes and faint shadows beneath them.

"What's bothering you? I knew you weren't extremely excited about the move to begin with, but you seemed to be in a fairly pleasant mood earlier." She questioned, exaggerating a frown and stroking my hair gently.

Sighing, I looked away, avoiding her eyes. With my special abilities, it was much easier to converse with others without my intimidating gaze upon them. My eyes could force the truth from anyone, like a lie detector as Anna had once jokingly put it. I could sense the trustworthiness in anyone and the truth behind their statements.

"It's… nothing. I don't mean to be ungrateful and complain, I just…" baffled, I couldn't explain my situation into a comprehensible story.

The suddenly tangled state of my mind both surprised me and frustrated me. I decided to drop the subject. The mysterious boy I met would have to remain just that—a mystery. I began pushing the memory of him to the farthest, darkest corner of my mind. I resolved that Anna didn't need to be troubled with my petty predicament. "I don't feel like talking much right now. Maybe later?" I mumbled, pulling up a weak smile, "I'd rather just go relax in my room," I sighed leaning into the couch more.

Anna was always considerate and understanding, sometimes more than necessary. "Oh, darling of course! You should rest, you do look tired." She chuckled, winking at me.

Giving her arm a gentle squeeze, I stood up from the couch. "Oh, before you go, your father called just a few minutes earlier," She stopped me quickly, "He told me something… interesting." Pausing before the last word, her voice had a tone of bewilderment.

How many more _interesting _things must I encounter in one day? "What did he tell you?" I asked sitting down next to her again, this time making solid eye contact.

"Well he said he ran into an old friend, mind you I mean _very_ old, with a family, like _us_. Granted, they are quite a large coven. But he's a doctor at the hospital as well, Carlisle Cullen." She told me the surprising truth, sparing no details. "And he wants us to join him and his family tonight at their home."

Grimacing, I turned away, contemplating the situation. Vampires in Forks? Not unlikely, the climate _was_ quite accommodable here, but still odd. Such a strange coincidence. Were they attempting to live a normal life, too? "They couldn't cause any harm if, after all, this doctor is an acquaintance of Henry's." I thought out loud, hesitantly meeting her gaze.

She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded slightly. I could see she fully trusted Henry's judgment. I smiled back, "And we are going to accept his invitation, I suppose?"

"We must be polite, of course!"


End file.
